the_goddess_girls_booksfandomcom-20200213-history
Athena
' Athena' is the daughter of Zeus and Metis (Metis wasn't Athena's mother by choice in the myth). Athena is the pretty typical, preppy school girl, but she has the special title of "the smartest", and is the main character in the Goddess Girls (Series). In some perspectives, she is the main "protagonist". Appearance Athena is of average height. She has wavy brown hair and gray eyes. She wears owl earrings and usually wears a blue chiton which is shown on the cover of her books. This is contradicted by Aphrodite in Aphrodite the Beauty, who states that Athena is always wearing a plain white chiton. Therefore, in in the same book, Aphrodite let her borrow a turquoise chiton which Ares claims looks better on Athena than on Aphrodite (though this may just have been flattery). Personality Athena is a book worm and very studious. She is also the smartest one in the whole academy. She is also very caring and is always willing to help, though she is shown to lose her temper easily if provoked (for example, when she turned Arachne into a spider due to the fact that Arachne weaved a scene depicting her father having a trauma because of Metis' nagging and shouting in his head, causing him to bang it frantically). However, she usually tries to solve her problems by talking it through, or just ignoring it (if it was a rude comment, for example). She currently has a crush on Heracles, who returns her feelings (rather, he was the first to admit how he felt). Athena can be haughty at times and a bit over-confident in her knowledge and skills. Being a bit of a mobbed celebrity at MOA, Athena enjoys quality time with her friends, although sometimes her arrogance can get the best of her. Athena somewhat enjoys the recognition and credit, however can be misled easily. FriendsEdit Aphrodite - Aphrodite and Athena are literally total opposites, but they get along. Aphrodite also learns that Athena almost never looks in a mirror, so she offers her a makeover to make her look beautiful. Aphrodite offers Athena her turquoise chiton. This all happened in the book Aphrodite The Beauty. Artemis - Artemis rescues Athena in the book Artemis The Brave. A thorn bush scratched her leg and Artemis came to her aid. Cassandra - Cassandra has despised Athena for her whole childhood, and Athena never even remembered her, as a friend, or enemy. Later on, Athena and her become friends at the end of Cassandra The Lucky and Athena takes Cassandra to Mount Olympus. Hera - Her step-mother, and Athena was the one who suggested that she would comfort Zeus. Heracles - Heracles and Athena like each other, but they sometimes use their relationship as more of a friendship. Iris - Athena asks Iris if she can borrow her color-changing makeup and nailpolish, and Iris eagerly says yes. Medusa - Medusa and Athena have been enemies for a while in the series, but they manage to become friends. Miss Hecate - Miss Hecate treats Athena as her star student, since Athena is good with her spells. Pandora - Since Pandora and Athena are roommates, they have well known each other and Athena is used to Pandora's questions. Pheme - Athena knows well of Pheme snooping, especially around her. Athena put a curse on Pheme, turning her hands red in spite of snooping in her diary scroll. Pheme and Athena later on make a bet to see if Pheme can go one day without telling a single gossip. With restrain, Athena put a spell on Pheme. Zeus - Since Zeus is Athena's father, and Zeus claims that Athena is his favorite daughter. He prides to have her as his daughter. Trivia * Athena and Heracles like each other. * She is the smartest girl in MOA. * Daughter of Zeus. * Her mother is Metis the fly. * Her stepmother is Hera. * One of the most popular girls in MOA. * She shares a dorm with Pandora. * She is the youngest of her four goddessgirl friends, though they're in the same grade. * Her best friends are Aphrodite, Artemis, and Persephone. * In the first book (Athena The Brain), it is said that Athena is Zeus' favorite daughter. * In the myth, Zues let her use his lightning bolts. ** This is ironic as he has never met her before. ** Athena didn't even know that Zeus was her father in the beginning of Athena the Brain, or that she was a goddess. * She and Poseidon share a rivalry, especially during Hero-ology. * Athena borrowed nailpolish from Iris, so that shows that she is also friends with her. Pandora is her roommate, so they also get along well with each other nicely. Powers and Abilities * Athena is a whiz at spells. * Athena has a way of adapting to her surroundings quickly. * Athena can morph things to her liking, as seen in "Athena The Proud" where she morphed the labyrinth. * Athena can punish mortals (such as Arachne) using her powers.